<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just kiss me slowly by centaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154324">just kiss me slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora'>centaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, alex needs a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have some redeeming qualities, thank you,” George scoffs as he takes a cookie for himself. </p><p>“I can think of one - being the boyfriend of the famous ImAllexx.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just kiss me slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this fluff in like two hours and i originally hated it but now i think it's redeemable!! </p><p>i was inspired by the cookies george made and put on his story tbh </p><p>title from kiss me slowly by parachute a band from my high school days that i'm nostalgic about</p><p>lmk what you guys think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George thinks Alex works too hard. No, he <em>knows</em> Alex works too hard. Alex stays locked in his office hours upon hours, citing editing or streams. George respects his boundaries, but he misses him. </p><p>It’s silly to miss your boyfriend when he sleeps next to you every night, but George thinks they haven’t had a proper date night in ages. He misses the laughter when they make fun of the D-list movies on Netflix or the hands at his waist when Alex sneaks up behind him while he’s cooking. </p><p>Dinner isn’t nearly as exciting when he leaves a plate in the fridge for Alex to warm up later. George knows his sleep schedule is nothing to brag about, but he at least knows when to end the workday. With Alex, the workday never ends. </p><p>It’s a constant cycle of <em>George, should I go live? People miss me! </em>or <em>I think I’ll stay up a few more hours to finish this main channel video. </em></p><p>George tells Alex he should invest in an editor like he does, but Alex refuses to let go. He says he can’t let someone take that creative control from him and George sighs. Alex is one of the most stubborn people he’s ever met and George loves him all the more for it. </p><p>--</p><p>George decides he wants to bake today. It’s nothing special - a chocolate chip cookie recipe he pulled from BBC. He likes the way he can shut out everything else while he measures ingredients and kneads dough. </p><p>He posts the cookies going into the oven on his story, feeling weirdly accomplished. It’s nice to do something different for once, especially when the end result is edible. </p><p>Will texts him not long after his story goes up complaining that he never bakes for him when he’s around. George tells him to piss off and he just gets the middle finger emoji in response. </p><p>Will’s the oldest and George swears he’s the most immature (although, if he hears James make one more cum joke, he’s going to lose it). </p><p>He still has five minutes left on the timer so he takes the opportunity to wander down the hallway to where Alex’s door is ajar. </p><p>-</p><p>George can hear Alex humming Cavetown to himself, probably trying to memorize the chords. He idly organizes music in his head while he edits  - George thinks it’s adorable. </p><p>“Hey, Al, how much longer tonight, you think?” George interrupts, leaning on the doorframe.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Alex hasn’t looked up from his editing software, eyes scanning between monitors. George’s feelings aren’t hurt; he knows how frustrating it can be when you lose track of a clip. </p><p>“Well, if you need anyone to look it over, you know where to find me,” George offers. That gets Alex’s attention and he visibly softens when he finally looks at George. </p><p>“Thanks, babe, I’m sorry I’m so busy,” Alex sounds genuinely regretful. He doesn’t mean to get caught up like he does, but it’s easy when he gets into the zone. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want to mess with the ImAllexx to five million subscribers agenda,” George teases as Alex rolls his eyes. </p><p>-</p><p>George gets pulled from the room when the timer beeps incessantly. The smell of freshly baked cookies fills the living area and George thinks for a fleeting moment that he could just run away and open a small bakery in France away from the rest of his responsibilities. </p><p>It only takes remembering that Alex probably wouldn’t follow him there to dash that idea. </p><p>Besides, he has more pressing issues like getting these cookies out of the oven before he sets off the smoke alarm. </p><p>(He did that once when he burnt some risotto and Alex hasn’t stopped giving him shit about it since.) </p><p>He’s impressed by how they turned out, taking an artistic shot of the finished product. He just hopes they taste as good as they look. </p><p>Good thing he has an in-house taste taster by the name of Alex Elmslie. </p><p>- </p><p>George finds himself in the same spot by the doorframe again, this time brandishing a plate of cookies. </p><p>“Brought you something,” George says as he walks the two feet over to Alex’s desk. </p><p>Alex tugs down his headset and gives him the bright smile that makes George melt. He won’t admit to being a softie, but seeing Alex happy definitely gets him dangerously close to being one. </p><p>“So which Tesco dough did you buy this time?” Alex asks as he takes a bite. </p><p>“Hey, I made those myself,” George replies in mock outrage. </p><p>“Didn’t realize Chef Memeulous was making another appearance today,” Alex’s mouth is full and to most people, it would be kind of gross. George can’t help but just find him endearing. </p><p>“I have some redeeming qualities, thank you,” George scoffs as he takes a cookie for himself. </p><p>“I can think of one - being the boyfriend of the famous ImAllexx.” </p><p>“You’re so annoying.” </p><p>“You love me, George,” Alex’s doe eyes are in full force now, long eyelashes framing baby blues. </p><p>“Not enough to do your washing up. I better see that plate in the drying rack.” </p><p>Alex has no response as he goes back to his work. George takes that as his cue to leave and he goes to turn around. </p><p>“Wait, you forgot something,” Alex calls out. George fully expects it to be something stupid, so he’s pleasantly surprised when Alex leans up out of his chair and kisses him. It’s brief, but George thinks it’s embarrassing that a kiss from Alex still sends a thrill down his spine. </p><p>“Okay, you can go now,” Alex is flushed now and George thinks he might be a little red himself. </p><p>“For the record, I love you, too.” </p><p>--</p><p>It’s hours later when Alex finally stumbles out of his room, bleary-eyed. George has a cup of tea sitting out on the counter for him and Alex picks it up gratefully. </p><p>“How’s it going, my little workaholic?” George asks as Alex curls into his side. George lets his arm drop from the top of the sofa to around Alex’s shoulders. He likes how Alex slots into his space. They always seem to fit. </p><p>“Tired,” Alex mutters as he sips from his mug. George expects they’ll be having another night spent tangled up in each other on the couch. Alex always says he’ll finish his tea and be able to get ready for bed before he falls asleep. </p><p>George knows he’ll really be asleep in about five minutes, half of his tea sat cooling on the coffee table. The neck ache is worth it when he sees that Alex has actually slept for once. </p><p>“Get some rest, love, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” George presses a kiss to Alex’s hair as he slides down to use George’s lap as a pillow. The blanket usually folded over the top of the sofa gets tucked around Alex’s shoulders and everything is like it always is. </p><p>Alex and George together against the world. George would never ask for anything else. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>